My Obsession With Abuse
by Cindre
Summary: Duo has a hunger only Heero can feed. Slash.


Series: Gundam Wing  
Title: My Obsession With Abuse  
Written: 22 March 2001  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Heero/Duo  
Words: 1,249  
Warnings: PWP, Violence, Bloodplay.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
Summary: Duo has a hunger only Heero can feed.

I snuck out and traveled over to his house. My footsteps grew heavy as the road seemed to grow longer, but it was just my imagination. His house is right in front of me. I slow, then stop at the door. I open the door cautiously, hoping he's right there waiting for me, ready. I hope so hard that I can hear my own pulse and feel it in my stomach. I pray as I turn the doorknob to enter the living room. My prayers are answered. I hold my breath as I push the door open to see him standing there, already expecting me. My lips part at his appearance; he is already halfway undressed. Each time it is different. Hopefully this time it will be harder, hopefully this time he will break me, bring me to the point of blood and tears.

He walks towards me. Slowly I back away from the door, letting him dominate me totally. Finally he stops and looks to the open door. Not even looking back at me he hits me hard on my face, sending me straight to the floor. He walks over and shuts the door while I remain where I am, watching him with fascination. It feels like my jaw is broken. Why wouldn't it? Heero Yuy just hit me. But I want more. My breathing grows shallow as he comes towards me again, but he reassures me by stripping himself as he goes. I get up from the floor and back up as I continue to watch him advance.

My whole body wants it, demands it, and that is why I am here, not at some other amateur fool's house. No, I want something real. I want to feel the pain throughout my entire body. Pain only he could suffice. My blood runs hot as I reach a wall and he is still coming. Three steps...two...one..he capures my mouth with bruising force then smacks the other side of my face, sending me sprawling to the floor again. In seconds he undresses me and is caressing me, running his hands all over my body, palming my most sensitive spots expertly.

I am not allowed to speak or even open my mouth unless it is to recieve something or to scream. He made this clear to me the first night.

His mouth finds mine again hastily. His agression lessens when I pitifully lick his bottom lip. I know he wants to be gentle, to cradle and caress me like the first time. But I refuse. He snaps out of it when he realizes why I am here, when he remembers his role in this whole sick and twisted game. He jerks me up from the floor and slams me against the wall, face first, forcing the air out of my lungs. He leaves my back and I drop to my knees, gasping for air. He returns and shoves me onto the floor, again face first. The force of the impact caused me to bust my lip; I knew the taste of blood immediately. He sits on my back now and handcuffs my hands together so tight that whenever I move then, it's painful. He knows how to give it to me. He's all I need.

He turns me over and looks at me. His head lowers to mine, and he puts his finger on my lip. Rubbing the blood onto his finger, he looks at it and smiles. I know what he's thinking.

He gets off of me and kicks me to the wall. I watch as he goes in the direction of his room, all I can think is 'Yes..finally.' I know my wrists are bleeding. I feel the warm, sticky fluid running down my back. I hear him coming back but I can't even look up from the floor. My vision gets blurry for a second and I focus, looking at the pattern of tiles on the floor. When he reaches me he turns me over and takes the cuffs off. This confuses me and I shake my head, now raising my eyes to look at him. He is smiling at me. This scares me even further. 'He's going to leave me here.' I know he senses my uneasiness when he takes my hand and leads me to his bedroom. I know now that he does not intend to leave me unsatisfied. I sigh, happy for what is coming.

He looks at me and moves his gaze to the large four-poster bed against the wall in the corner of the room. He begins to walk over and I follow, afraid not to. Nothing could bring me away from the moment when he shoved me onto the bed and crawled onto me. The background faded and all I could see was him, his face, his eyes. My heart stopped when he blinked, bringing me back to reality. Everything went so slowly, but it was over so fast. Too fast.

He lowered his head to mine again, kissing me gently, telling me there's something painful coming. I smile with excitement and find I can hardly breathe. Oh. That's because he has sucked the air out of my lungs. As I try to breathe he moves lower on my body, spreading soft, tantalizing kisses over my chest and neck. His hands travel down to my legs slowly. He kneads my muscles before he splits my legs apart. I feel like I'm going to rip. I can't stop the tears from welling in my eyes. I have to turn away, if he sees me he'll stop.

His mouth covers the part of me that needs him the most. The gentle bites and rough strokes send stars to my vision and pain to my nerves, but I don't care. If I died like this I would be complete. He continues his ministrations until I'm ready to explode. Then he stops. I float down from the heavens and whimper. He can only turn away.

The sound of movement fills my senses before he straddles me. He carefully licks all around my stomach and chest, spreading moisture everywhere. His hands pin my wrists above my head and he dives into me with one clean sweep. I scream. The pain is a million times worse than before, but not half as bad as what I feel when I'm not here, when he's not hurting me. He thrusts just the way I like him to; rough and quick. I keep crying and seeing lightning bolts flash in my eyes, but he's rising my body off of the bed and back down into it and it's incredible. All I can think is 'Please, please, hurt me more. I want you to make it hurt, need it, because you're the only one who hurts me just right and makes it all go away. You know what pain I can handle; you soothe my wounds like no one else ever could. You do this for me even though you hate to, and oh God how I want more, so much more until this whole awful memory of killing and destruction is fucked out of my mind.' When I feel the pleasure I know it'll be over soon, so I ride the wave and moan in tune with him until we come and we scream each other's names; "Heero!" "Duo!"

He slips out of me. He casually walks to his room and shuts the door.

I can hear him crying again.


End file.
